Scream is Power
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: Elisa Gibbs was just on ordinary girl until she followed her sister into the closet door and found herself in the Monster world. Now she must save her sister and herself from the dangers ahead before its too late.


A/N: Oh I loved writing this story with BlackShuriken, she has just as much credit to this story as me, now enjoy and review please. I do not own Monster inc just my OC's and plot ^_^

Chapter 1

Elisa Gibbs slowly eased backwards toward her parent's doorway and narrowed her green eyes. She was scared but she didn't want him to see this. She had already given him too much of her fear.

"So you meant it when you said that we were done?" Her boyfriend said his blue eyes darkening with anger.

"Yes, I'm so tired of your oppressiveness and that anytime you're angry you would hurt me. That's not love Dean." She said quietly. She looked away which proved to be a mistake. She felt pain explode in her face as his fist collided with her cheekbone and his knuckles gazed her nose.

"Fuck you Elisa." He said and reached in and grabbed the doorknob and slammed her door in her face. She stood there staring at the door. Automatically she locked the door. She felt tears in her eyes but refused to cry as she turned and went to check on her younger sister Mary. Her parents where out of town and she was taking care of her for the next few days. She smiled at the thought of her sister. Mary had been a blessing for her parents who had thought that they would never had another child. She headed to the bathroom and looked at the damage to her face. She could see a bruise clearly forming onto the left side of her face. Damn it to hell! She thought as she wiped the blood from her nose. She looked at her watch, which read 10 pm.

"Great, got to get her to bed." She shut the door behind her and went upstairs quietly and to a white door that had pink flowers on it and opened it.

'Mary?" She questioned as she shut the door behind her. Suddenly something wrapped its self around her leg, looking down she saw her sister, a small girl with dark brown pigtails and dark eyes clinging to her. She smiled at her and she picked her up gently.

"Mary, there you are, it's time for bed." Mary giggled and hugged Elisa who chuckled. She laid her gently in the bed and tucked her in kissing her forehead gently.

"Night sis." She went to turn and Mary whimpered and pointed at the closet door.

"Mary it's ok, there's nothing there to hurt you look." She went to the closet and opened it. Mary pouted and Elisa sighed.

"Last time Mary ok? You have to sleep by yourself tomorrow." She crawled into bed and held her gently and looked at the closet. It was dumb yes, but she knew monsters existed, having a terrible encounter with one when she was 17.

Closing her eyes she soon fell asleep.

Xx

A second sense told Elisa to wake up. She sat up with wide eyes and looked around. Mary wasn't beside her in the bed. Elisa shot out of bed putting on her black shoes. She quickly looked in the closet and to her surprise was another room. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped onto a huge open room. Really wishing she had the time to look around, she knew that she had to find her sister. Mary was a very curious kid and who knew where she could be. Elisa began to walk fast, looking around. She turned and went down a carpeted hallway. Suddenly she heard voices.

"Shit! " she whispered ducking around a corner. A huge furry blue and purple spotted monster came running past her holding a tote out in front of it. She pressed herself tightly against the wall. It ran past, seemly on a verge of hysteria. She poked her head around the corner. She had to find her sister and fast. If things like that were running around…. Elisa hurried down the path that the monster went and then took a turn. God, how big can this place be? She thought with annoyance. She continued on until it seemed that the sound of something being rolled came from behind her, though it also seemed to also becoming from everywhere else. Elisa panicked and dashed forward and right into a cart that had yellow canisters on it. She had run right into it and the force had shoved it forward into something that was pushing it. A loud, "Hey!" was heard and whatever was pushing the cart fell backwards.

Elisa had fallen backwards but was the first one back up. She peeked around the trolley and bright green eyes met her own darker green ones. Both pairs widened. Elisa then took a quick glance at the monster. It was a purple lizard like monster. He had three pink-tipped antenna that was flared straight up in surprise.

It stared at her, pure shook on its wide face and in it's surprisingly intelligent eyes. "Oh, shit!" the thing cursed.

That was enough for Elisa. She scrambled up and turned and began to run.

She glanced back once and what she saw made her put more speed in her sprint. The monster had climbed to it's own feet and was now snarling and was gaining on her.

Xxxx

Elisa continued to run trying to speed up and away from the reptilian monster that was clearly gaining on her. She turned down a dark hallway and came up upon a locker room. Elisa looked behind her slightly skidding around a corner and noticed that nothing was behind her anymore. I'm not going to risk it. She thought and continued to run quickly into a bathroom. She came to a skidded stop nearly falling onto her side and came to a bricked wall.

"Damn..." She trailed off, fear lacing into her voice. Her eyes searched quickly through the bathroom, noticing a stall that actually didn't have a toilet, she went into it quickly. Shutting the door like the rest of the stalls Elisa stood slightly from the door listening carefully. Her heart was hammering her throat and her breath hitched in her chest. Where the hell was she? Most definitely not at home anymore. She leaned gently against the cool metal door of the stall, listening carefully.

She glanced down at her watch and took note that five minutes had past. Knowing she couldn't hide the locker-room forever, she slowly opened the door.

Half expecting the monster to be right out the door, she was relived to see that there was nothing though she did start when she looked up higher and saw her reflection in the huge mirror. She laughed quietly and nervously. She started to move out of the stall when she noticed something moving behind her. It was completely blended with the wall but when it began to move she barely could make out a shape.

Suddenly green eyes flew wide open from tiny slits and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth snarled at her.

Elisa spun around the same time it did a flying leap toward her.

She had no time to move as it crashed into her. She then did the only thing natural.

She screamed.

Lights began to flicker and then grew brighter.

The creature had brought his face close to hers and was snarling, but stopped when he saw that the lights had began to flicker and grow brighter. It stopped snarling and looked around in amazement as a few finally burst. He swung his head back to her and shook her.

"Shut up!"

Elisa's eyes widened. "You talk?"

"Stupid human. Of course I talk. Now are you going to be quiet so we don't have a repeat of that?" It waved its arm at a shattered bulb.

XXXx

xx

Elisa looked quickly over at the shattered light, glass littering the sink. Looking back up at the creature she frowned. "I did that didn't I?"

The creature growled at her. "Yes you did."

"Look can you get off me? She asked with slight fear in her voice. He studied her, mulling it over. He looked down at her with his bright green eyes.

"Only if you don't run away again." He hissed, "I'm not in the mood to have to run after you again."

Elisa paused then nodded and then scooted back and sat up after he moved back. She waited until he stood and stepped back. He, obviously it was a male because of his voice and even the facial structure which was flat and wide, watched her warily with his hands on his hips. Or at least she thought that they were his hips. He was so long and skinny. Elisa got up slowly and rubbed her bruised face gently.

"You can blend into your environment?" She surprised herself and him by smiling.

The monster narrowed his eyes, "How did you get here?" He questioned.

"Through the door, who are you?" She asked frowning.

"I ask the questions. You are NOT supposed to be here." He sighed and took one set of his four arms and rubbed what could have been his trembles as if he had upcoming headache. "The door that you came through…was it white and had pink flowers?"

xxx

She looked up surprised then "Uh yeah why?"

The monster growled and cursed slightly then.

She narrowed her green eyes him, "What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"I told you that I ask the questions. You just answer them like a good little human, you got that?" He growled at her clearly pissed beyond belief.

Elisa felt her own temper rise. "I just asked for a name! That's all. A name and to know where that hell I am."

"That's your problem. You were the smart one to go through a closet door and traipsing to a place that clearly you don't belong in! As for my name, I don't think I have to tell you." He grabbed her again and slightly shook her. "Now! WHY did you come here? Were you looking for something?"


End file.
